clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Onslaught
Onslaught was a new Clan feature introduced with the July 10th, 2014 update (Forum Post). Entry into Onslaught requires 50 Honor and has a 20 hour cooldown, which can be reset by use of 4 Dragon Coins. Players can host an Onslaught of 3, 4, or 5 players. Rules * Only standard cards and standard equipment may be used in Onslaught. * The current state of your hand, deck, depletion, and banish piles are carried over to the next battle. * Duration and permanent buffs carry over to the next battle within that Onslaught. * Reconnects are not currently enabled. * As in standard brawls team heal cards will not revive a player from death. * Players must ready between battles before the next battle starts. * Players have a chance at rewards at the end of each victorious battle if they were alive at the start of the battle. * There are multiple Tiers of difficulty. ** Tier 1: battles 1-3 ** Tier 2: battles 4-6 ** Tier 3: battles 7-9 ** Tier 4: battles 10-12 * Rewards and difficulty change each tier. * The pool of possible enemies is random and changes for each tier. * There are Rare spawns possible that are more difficult and award different loot than normal brawls from that tier. * Equipment may be used again each battle of the Onslaught. Balance * New Brawls and rewards will be added in periodically. * There are several new enemy only cards that exist to make Onslaught challenging for players. * These enemy only cards may be adjusted along with enemy deck-lists to adjust balance as needed in the future. * Rare spawn rates, drop rates, and brawl difficulty are all subject to re-balancing in the future. * The developer team will be playing and watching onslaught to make adjustments as needed to this new feature. Regular Rewards * 50 Experience, and 50 Platinum for victory in the first battle. * 15 Reputation for defeating normal Tier 1 battles. * 25 Reputation for defeating rare spawn Tier 1 battles. * 5 Reputation for defeating normal Tier 2 battles. * 15 Reputation for defeating rare spawn Tier 2 battles. * 5 Reputation for defeating normal Tier 3 battles. * 15 Reputation for defeating rare spawn Tier 3 battles. * 10 Reputation for defeating normal Tier 4 battles. * 40 Reputation for defeating rare spawn Tier 4 battles. * Additional Honor Medallions, Cards, Potions, and more are possible rewards for victory in Onslaught. * Only players alive at the start of an Onslaught battle will be given rewards for a victory. Possible Cards *Ellsaria, Dawn-Dancer *Greater Guiding Strike - Undead Dragon T2 *Maclan's Might *Runthun's Toss * Amputation - Bartleby and Barnaby T1 - 5 Player * Avenging Ranger - Kraken T1 - 3 Player * Awaken - Orc High Warlord T2 - 5 Player * Aesa's Elements - Dagunar T3 - 5 Player * Callous Hearts - Ingrid Von Malhaven T4 - 4 Player * Charge - Dido T2 - 4 Player * Experienced Archer's Tutelage - Fatal Flora T4 - 5 Player * Exponential Wounds - Courtesan T1 * Greater Guiding Arrow - Lurking Horror T2 - 5 Player * Holy Light - Sharaxa The Entangler T3 - 5 Player * Machaon's Mending - Chaluan Hydra T4 - 4-5 Player * Marcus's Maneuver - Black Dragon T3 - 3 Player Known Issues * Onslaught potions have the incorrect buff in the buff display. * Team healing does not heal your team in Onslaught. * Currently Onslaught party chat is disabled. * There are a few UI adjustments that will be made in coming updates. * There is a visual issue with the Ranged depletion pile correctly carrying over in Onslaught, those ranged attacks are still in the ranged depletion pile even if they show up as being in the banish pile. Potion Shop In between battles of Onslaught, players are allowed to quaff Onslaught Potions. Onslaught Potions can currently be purchased from the Clan Shop (prior to the start of Onslaught) or from the Potion Shop (between battles). Battles The following are the bosses noticed thus far. A bold name indicates a presumed rare boss. Tier 1 * NikNak - Demon **Pits of Hell (Onslaught) * Bartleby and Barnaby - Kobold **Lava Fields (Onslaught) * Kraken - Beast **Kraken's Tentacle **Into the Maw **Tentacle **Windstorm (Onslaught) * Courtesan - Demon ** Under the Glimmering Moon (Onslaught) * Ogre Boxer - Ogre Tier 2 * Dido - Human ** Dido Celwer Bloodwyn (Reboot) ** Battlefield ** Hills (Onslaught) * Lurking Horror - Monster ** Death's Breath ** Rushing River (Onslaught) * Undead Dragon - Dragon **Putrid Swamp (Onslaught) * Orc High Warlord - Orc * Lord Kul'shar - Demon ** Lord Tyranthius' Signet Tier 3 * Sharaxa The Entangler - Demon ** Higher Ground (Onslaught) ** Lava Fields (Onslaught) ** Soulstealer * Dagunar - Beast ** Bandages of Kharotep ** Shifting Shadows (Onslaught) * Wraith Lord - Undead ** Bandages of Kharotep ** Blood Moon (Onslaught) ** Sand Storm * Black Dragon - Dragon ** Acid Flask ** Sapphire Crown ** Shifting Shadows (Onslaught) ** Soulstealer * Tarred Soul Stealer - Demon Tier 4 * Ingrid Von Malhaven - Undead ** Acid Flask ** Bandages of Kharotep ** Blood Moon (Onslaught) ** Death's Breath ** Ghost Master's Tonic ** Glory of West Kruna ** Shifting Shadows * Chaluan Hydra - Monster ** Higher Ground (Onslaught) ** Hills (Onslaught) * Basileus Khan - Beast ** Defensive Bulwark (Onslaught) ** Mazenazius the True & False (47) * Fatal Flora - Monster ** Prince Felendis ** Sapphire Crown ** Spirit Ward ** Sympathetic Slaughter ** Zeilend of the Western Wold ** Dark Forest (Onslaught) * Erakka-Sak - Construct ** Sapphire Crown ** Erakka-Sak ** Spear of Destruction ** Crystal Maze (Onslaught) Category:Clan Category:Onslaught